The present invention relates to a web sterilizing device for use in packaging machines for producing closed content-filled rectangular parallelepipedal containers from a web of packaging material.
As disclosed, for example, in JP-A No. 60-110628, devices of the type mentioned are already known which comprise a sterilizing solution tank, web guide means for guiding a web so as to bring the web into the tank, dip the web in a sterilizing solution within the tank and thereafter move the web out of the tank, an endless chain extending both inside and outside the tank, chain guide means for guiding the chain so as to move the chain along one side of a path for the web to move along by being guided through the tank by the web guide means, and a web engaging pin attached to the chain.
One edge portion of the web is caught by the engaging pin on the chain, with the other edge portion left free. When moved to pull the web, the chain fails to smoothly pull the web if the leading end edge portion of the web loosens.